Hollywood Life
by Stained-Hands
Summary: 'You promised me you would never change...' It hung in his head, repeating over and over. This isn't how it was supposed to end. But this town...isn't known to be merciful. Give it your everything or nothing at all. And he gave it all... GaaraXSakura.


Hello peeps! This isn't like my usual funny happy stories...its uhh sad? I suppose. The place is Hollywood. The time? I unno you guys decide. I do hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

^o^ teheh

* * *

'_You promised me you would never change.' _It hung in his head, repeatedly echoing like a scream bouncing off empty halls. He couldn't stop it, couldn't let it go. _'You promised me you would never change.' _She said it like it was written in stone, a fact and straight from the heart.

Her emerald gaze was more sad than he had ever seen them…she pitied him when she said it, and he hated how she saw through all of his lies. Staring at the phone in his hand, he looked at the text that started it all. **'I'm keeping the baby.' **

Was it fate that made it happen like this? _'You promised me you would never change…'_ Sitting on the sidewalk next to a four way street, his back against the brick wall of a thrift store, Gaara bent his head forward, hiding in his knees that were held up to his chest.

Those words, her voice and the expression she dealt…it drove him to the edge. Glancing back at the screen, the text shun as bright as the cell light would let it, the words bold just to exaggerate the importance of the message...

it got through to him clearly, no doubt bout it. Gazing up into the street light, he wondered why did things turn up like this? The answer wasn't on his phone, and he grew angry. Even if the phone couldn't help him, he knew it was its fault, the reason why he was out here…no, that was a lie…but he didn't have anyone to blame…not this time.

Feeling betrayed by the device, with one angry swipe the phone went flying out of his hands and into the busy streets, cracking instantly under the pressure of an SUV's tire.

Rolling his eyes at his own luck, Gaara stood up and pulled his coat closer to him. Maybe some coffee over by the diner down the street would help ease his mind.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Sakura stared out the window of her apartment building. She had cried ever since he left but now she couldn't cry no more. She had nothing left to feel for.

She gave him chances, all the chances he needed to pull himself together but it all ended the same way...he didn't care about her even if she supported him through out his blown up career. She was with him through it all.

_'I promise Ill be there for you...just as long as you promise me you wont let the bright lights blind you.'_ But he let it happen, he drove too fast on the fast lane and got too big for the big life...he changed as his fame did. This town was a break you or make you town, give it your all or go home...

and Gaara gave it his all and than some...he gave his everything, who he was and lived in his own world.

Holly wood had taken over and she lost him...she couldn't save him...but she would save herself. Before it grabbed her in too. She had to finish packing.

Its funny how fame changes people. It's all magical at first, all sparkles and big effects, fireworks here and there…that's how they draw you in. And once you're in…you'll never come out.

It's all a fraud, its fake and disgusting. This town, you think, is painted with all different colors but once you open your eyes and see…its just gray. A dim shade of ugly gray.

There were no fireworks, no sparkles…it was all just smoke and mirrors. An illusion of what Hollywood is ment to be, suppose to be but it isn't. It never is…it never will be.

He paid the woman to get the abortion. He knew it was messed up but he needed the publicity. Sleeping around would get him on the magazines and the papers, it would get his fame up as a movie star.

When the slut told him she was pregnant…they told him to pay her to get rid of it. They didn't need her anymore. She gave him her word…but someone's word means nothing in this place. You needed to get it down on paper, lawyers and all. He learned it the hard way.

Why he listened to his agent saying sleeping with other women was a good idea he'll never know…Sakura found out, and read the text on his phone…that's when everything fell apart…she had been there for him through his drug abuse…

through his anger management and his alcohol troubles…she had loved him even with all of his flaws this town created inside of him. But I guess even an angel like her has her breaking point.

She told him those words that haunted him all night before he screamed at her and left…its 3:30 in the morning and he's at the diner…wondering if this really was his fault.

Sakura was his life, the reason he moved with her from Colorado to California. To become famous, get married and have a family together…he did this all for her. Right…? No…he did this for himself…he realized that now. Sakura was just the carry on bag he took with him. All this time he never knew how much he was slowly killing her.

Sighing, he decided it was time to get out of the streets and go back to her…try to work things out. A couple three tables in front of him murmured to themselves, trying to be discreet as possible. Gaara didn't care, he was use to fans staring at him…and he was sick of it.

Making his way to the exit, he reached for the door before a group of paparazzi and reporters pushed him in to the tightest mental corner he's ever been in.

Throwing questions his way and flashing lights in his eyes…is this what it felt like to be so vulnerable, going through bad things and these vultures making money off of it? He had never noticed it before…but now he did…and he was growing angry.

Gritting his teeth he tried to go for the exit…until one question, normal in the Hollywood world, set him off. "Is it true your girlfriend is sleeping with other men to get back at you?"

Thirty minutes later Gaara was arrested for brutally assaulting the photographer who had asked that question…beating him with his own camera until his face was black and blue.

Another thirty minutes later, after getting his mug shot taken and his finger prints took, Sakura decided to pay him one last visit. Gaara sat on the metal bench of the holding cell at the police station.

Seeing a glance of her shoes, his head shot up as well as his body as he made his way over to the bars, reaching out for her. She merely smiled when he placed his hand on her cheek, moving closer to the bars as well.

They didn't say anything…what was there to say? Finally after what seemed like forever, Gaara broke the silence with a question. "You packed…for what?"

Her suitcases were laying there beside her. Sakura only smiled more, avoiding the question and spoke words that made him wonder. "I miss the old you." When did he go missing?

"Don't do this…" He begged. Sakura leaned in, her cheeks meeting with the cold metal of his cage, her lips locking with his softly in one last kiss before stepping back.

Bending down, she grabbed her stuff while Gaara watched with wide teary eyes. "Please, I promise-" _'You promised me you would never change…' _Those words that plagued his brain came back in the form of a painful sudden head ach.

He groaned and leant forward, resting his forehead on the hands that wrapped around the metal. Sakura turned away, not wanting to see him in this state. "Well…see you in the movies."

She turned and began to walk away, nodding her head to the officer she gave the bail money to before disappearing into the night. All he could do was watch in tears as his one ticket out of this hell hole he called life, left without him.

Hollywood had killed him…and now he could never leave…this is where dreams are made.

* * *

So...heh yeah...I was listening to a soonnnggg and I said OMG this gave me an idea! So I wrote it..and typed it up so here you go. I hope ya liked it! R&R my lovelies I love reading all your reviews! they make my day hehe thank you for reading!


End file.
